life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Merrill
Jonathan Merrill(Episode 4, "New Perspectives" - Police mugshot with his full name), better known as Merrill, is the owner of the cannabis plantation and an antagonist in Episode 3: Wastelands of Life is Strange 2. Personality Merrill is shown to be a rather cold, argumentative, and rather strict individual. He harshly puts down and demands much of the people who work on his pot farm. He also shows tendencies of lacking the ability to seek forgiveness, as making "one too many mistakes", can get him to teach you a lesson. This also showcases him as abusive and threatening, given his implied connections to criminals because of his illegal business. Displayed to care a great deal about his family, if their well being is ever threatened in his eyes, Merrill shows no issue resorting to violence if it means keeping them safe and protected. When pushed to that point, it's hard to talk him back to logic and reason. Appearance Merrill is a bald African American man with a dark black beard. He wears a necklace, a black shirt with some jeans, and also glasses. Background Merrill has a twelve-year-old daughter living in New York. Although he rarely gets to visit her, he continues to work on the cannabis farm because she needs the money he provides her with. If Sean asks whether he finds it hard, Merrill assures him that "it won't be forever". Merrill works for a man named Teddy, who is implied to have a short temperMerrill: "Jesus. Okay man, calm down, I- No, it's- yeah. No problem. I'll do what I have to. Thanks." (Episode 3, "Cash Crop" - Merrill's phone conversation before calling in Big Joe.) and constantly pushes up their deadlines.Merrill: "Same as always. They want everything by tomorrow." Big Joe: "Friday?! How are we supposed to-" Merrill: "That's not my problem, Joseph. You know the drill. Do your work." (Episode 3, "Cash Crop" - Merrill and Big Joe's conversation.) Episode Three - "Wastelands" Merrill appears when he gives out assignments to Sean, Daniel, Cassidy, Finn and the other group members at the cannabis plantation. As the others begin working, Merrill moves Sean aside and warns him that he will fire him and Daniel if they mess up. The following morning, as he is about to give Finn, Cassidy, and Sean their weekly payment, Big Joe catches Daniel sneaking into the back room. Merrill decides not to pay his employees for the week and fires Sean and Daniel. Before leaving, he orders Big Joe to deal with Daniel. Later that night, he catches Sean, Daniel, and Finn (and Cassidy, depending on Sean's choices) breaking into his house and at gunpoint, forces them on their knees. Big Joe will join him if Sean didn't sabotage his vehicles. During the confrontation, he may kill Finn, shoot Daniel in the shoulder, or get tackled by Sean before being knocked out by Daniel's powers. The next day, he is seen unconscious along with the others, except Daniel, who has fled with his money. Episode Four - "Faith" Merrill survived the events that occurred at his house in Humboldt County but critically injured and under arrest by the FBI and local police. A mugshot of Merrill can be looked at by Sean and his full name is listed. If Finn was killed in Episode 3. Merrill will be at the same hospital Sean is held in. Sean can spot Merrill sleeping in a hospital bed while he’s escaping. Relationships Family * Unnamed daughter (12) - Living in New York, Merrill doesn't see her often. Employees * Big Joe - Hired muscle and driver, proficient with guns. * Finn - Finn is one of Merrill's most trusted workers, having made a deal to work with him and Hannah sometime in the past. He admires Finn's work ethic, exemplified by him saving the pots in the greenhouse from the wreckage of a storm; however, he dislikes the drifter's tendency to crack jokes. * Cassidy, Hannah, Penny - Finn's gang of drifters, repeat workers. According to Penny, Merrill takes care of his workers and protects them from the police in exchange for putting them to work every season. * Jacob - Though he initially thought the drifter "wouldn't last a day", Merrill came to appreciate Jacob's work around the farm. Despite this, he seems to frequently have trouble remembering Jacob's name. * Sean Diaz, Daniel Diaz - Recommended by Finn, only Sean is considered a paid worker. Though he sympathizes with Sean's desire to protect his brother due to having his own child to protect, Merrill keeps him on a short leash and immediately fires him upon finding Daniel sneaking into his living room. After finding them in his house, Merrill admonishes Sean for involving his brother in the heist and putting him in danger. Merrill does not seem to be aware of the brothers' situation, as he harshly tells Daniel that "his dad should tell him to keep his mouth shut". * Ingrid, Anders - Europeans who ran out of money while travelling across the country. Employers * Teddy - Never seen, he drives Merrill for results. Memorable Quotes Trivia * In Episode 3, Sean can discover a collectible souvenir in the form of a ballpoint pen during the trimming minigame. The words "NYC Law School Alumni" are written on the pen. As the trimming takes place in Merrill's quarters, and as Merrill has family in New York, it seems likely that this pen belongs to him and that he was once a law student. The juxtaposition of a lawful background with unlawful work is interesting. Gallery Photos Hospital Mugshots - Jonathan Merrill.png|Merrill's mugshot ("Faith"). Screenshots LiS2E3_SC5_-_Cash_Crop_Merrill_01.png|Merrill speaking to the drifters at the pot farm ("Wastelands"). LiS2E3 SC5 - Cash Crop 05.png|Merrill speaking with Sean inside the pot farm ("Wastelands"). LiS2E3_SC10_-_Pay_Day_Merrill_01.png|Merrill scrutinizing Finn after he jokes about getting a raise ("Wastelands"). LiS2E3 SC15 - Bad Harvest Merrill 02.png|Merrill aiming his gun towards Daniel (determinant, "Wastelands"). LiS2E3 SC15 - Bad Harvest 15.png|Merrill lying still on his living room's floor in the morning ("Wastelands"). References Category:Season 2 Category:Characters (Season 2) Category:Episode 3: Wastelands Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters (Season 2) Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Major Characters (Season 2)